The Life We Have
by AriesDanger24
Summary: Happy Holidays Ninjatome! This is your gift, a beautiful fanfic of Kilguin's journey of love, all through the eyes of memories. Sorry about being late, hope you will enjoy it anyway :) Not used to writing non-super smut XD


**Aryes: This is to my dearest friend and wonderful fellow chat member who helps make me the person I am today with their positive influence and love. This is for you Ninja, I know it is late (very late), but I really wanted to make up for last year's present and give you a fanfic that fills your heart up. Hope this starts your New Year off with some nice feels. I love you and I am once again sorry I am late. I hope you can forgive me, Merry Christmas my cute Ninja 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Warnings: IT'S GONNA BE CUTE! There will be drunkness references and suggestions of Shachi's weirdness.**

**-Aryes**

"I now pronounce you dumbass and hot ass-"

"Shachi!"

"You may now kiss my best friend!"

Penguin giggled blindly as Killer lifted him, white and blue suits twirling as Killer swept him up into his very uh beautiful (hot) a doubt in his mind, he snogged the hell outta those pretty lips that whispered so many sweet words that no one would ever know. Those tanned hands tangled themselves in black hair at the nape of a pale neck, they caused him to shiver with the phantom sensations. It reminded him of when Killer held him as he cried when he faced heartbreaking endings of soap operas.

Then, when Killer opened his eyes, the raven haired man's breath caught heavy in his chest as he can only feel love brimming in his body flowing like blood in his veins. This was everything to him. He had been a bit nervous to walk in front of everyone, to face their judgement. He was afraid he would trip like a klutz (and Shachi would laugh at him), or would accidently say no (Shachi would still laugh at him).

Penguin loved this part though, that happily ever after that he always thought he would never be able to have because he liked men. He never thought in a million years, or even 2, that someone could look at Penguin as if he were everything in the world like Killer did. Penguin just brimmed with tears as Killer kissed him again, giggling softly, only for him to hear. He was soft for Penguin and no one else. Penguin felt the same.

Whenever Killer walked into a room, his soft lips and hardened jaw caught his gaze everytime. He looked good today (not that he ever looked bad except for that time when he tried to wear a sexy pink frilly apron and ripped it which was a whole other story). Penguin and Killer walked back down the aisle, the floor with a light blue carpet that matched their theme of blue and white. White rose petals decorating their path as everyone blew bubbles at them for good luck.

He couldn't quite forget it, their first meeting wasn't something usual. Nothing with their friends ever was. Penguin chuckled and remembered it like it was yesterday as they got on the motorcycle. It was decorated up a deep blue with white flames. The side of the motorcycle said the words, "Burn the Government" instead of anything romantic. Killer liked it though and Penguin thought two gays marrying themselves legally was a smite most world governments.

Also because Killer didn't choose much during the wedding and he deserved to be able to do something fun.

Penguin put on a helmet that said, "Dumbass" and Killer put on his helmet that said, "Hot Ass". Shachi was caring enough to nickname them, so Killer put it on their helmets as homage. He hugged Killer from behind, the soft velvet blue material of his suit felt perfect against his face. God, Penguin was so happy.

"You are hugging too tight," the teasing lilt of his voice never escaped Penguin as they settled onto the bike. Penguin constricted his grip more as Killer finally breathed a sigh of relief. "How else am I supposed to hang on to my hunk of a husband? Do you dare suggest that I fall? Nonsense, you are mine forever, can't get rid of me." He could feel Killer's hairs against his face and the man practically shimmering under his praise. Wrapped around his finger, Law had said that once about Killer. That Penguin made him melt like a cookie in an oven. The sounds of their friends leaving the church alerted them that they needed to leave to get to the reception meetup.

"I never said that, I merely suggested you let your husband breathe or we will wreck from oxygen deprivated driving." There was a moment between them and Penguin loosened his grip a bit and said softly to the blonde, so only he could hear, "you wouldn't wreck us." Killer scraped the kickstand off and snapped the strap underneath his chin in tight, the blue and white stripes gleaming in the chilly winter air. A perfect day to freeze their asses off to get to the reception.

"You're damn right," it was a soft reply and the crowd of their friends waved as Killer revved up and looked both ways on the road before starting up their journey. Penguin pursed his lips in amusement, ever so cautious was his dearest husband. He was so kind and nervous beneath his calm logically exterior...it was like that when they first met too. So hesitant and anxious, that hadn't changed.

_1 Year Ago - Dec. 24th_

_The New World Express Building was custom built to house the New World Company who specialized in so many businesses and organizations that it was more like a corporate building that leased office space. Each department varied between so many things that no one could ever tell they all worked for New World Co. The best way to describe it was a freelance company that happened to interact on occasions, far and in between, with other departments. _

_There was a Christmas party on the top floor of the building on Dec. 24th. Trafalgar Law, his friend and boss, wanted to be there to show off this year to his management that he was capable of navigating big events. He was getting high up on the chain of command and aimed for even more ambitious positions within the company. His work with the government was especially making headlines as of late and he had decided that he needed to cash in on that fame before it fluttered away. _

_Their department was called the World Combat Medicals, also known as Medical Combatants of the World, or WCMs for short. Their department consisted of medical assistants with an ability to survive in dire circumstances and landscapes with extensive medical knowledge. It really was in simple speak, doctors who had combat skills and the ability to do their jobs in foriegn lands._

_Often times, Combat Medics would be sent on battlefields or far out countries that needed assistance. Penguin had done it for years with Law as his commander and boss, it just never had a name. He had gone high and low with Shachi, Bepo, Law, and some other men who stayed in their circle of influence from time to time in war zones. They did it for years, in out of battle situations, occasionally stopping at friendly towns and getting welcomed by the inhabitants. It was how he met all his friends actually, he met Shachi first in Combat camp. It was where they learned different combat styles to help protect themselves and others. _

_He met Law and Bepo after that, probably around Emergency Training. Law and Bepo had been an instructor to both Shachi and him. They caused Law so much trouble, but Law was someone they looked up to, he was calm during everything and was above all, a smart loyal man. Even when he was given two trainwreck rookies like Penguin and Shachi, he helped them become useful and relied on by their own teammates. He was amazing in everyway, still is. They did great work in the North Blue, so good that Law got a job offer at New World Co. They wanted him to create the WCM. The CEO of the company was known to be strange, but he recognized Law from the news and said he wanted him to have the freedom from the government. He was free to do what he needed to do and hire whoever he wanted to help run it, it sounded almost unreal, but it was._

_When Law took the job, he was also given an office at New World Express as well as a department for medics which he named World Combat Medics. His knowledge and experience was valued. Law extended the invitation to Penguin and a few others whom he valued as his team. Penguin was 25 when he moved to the city and has been working there for 3 years. He worked with high class officials who wanted to work with Law. Heck, he loves working in the city and loves his job. He is a preliminary blocker and vetter for Law. He goes through applications to clients to office work. He did his job well and enjoyed the city life a little more every day. _

_What he didn't know though, back then, was that Law had been vying for a highly prized office position in the floor below them. One that promised perks in the layout that had Law actually fighting for it (there was a kitchenette in the biggest office). Law, however, wasn't the only one interested in the space. Half the departments on the levels above and below were vying for prime space and benefits. One of the more aggressive competitors was Eustass Kidd, the head of Qualitative World Living and Occupational Balance department (LOB department because the QW wasn't necessary). _

_They handled making equality stretch across the world in occupation and everyday living. They created a more work friendly atmosphere around the world. This fact was made more surprising when one meets, in the department, the most aggressive asshole alive. Eustass Kidd. With flaming red hair and an attitude that could rival a rebellious edgy teen and a toddler. Worse than that, he was the head of said peaceful department, he was juxtaposed to his career path. Anyone who walked in often walked out with a face of horror. He was aggressive and always on a warpath, and this new office space was just what he wanted to fight over._

_Every Christmas, there was a Christmas party at the New World office and THIS WAS THE YEAR! This was the opportunity to be able to talk to the president of New World Co. and convince him that Law's work deserved the bigger office. Law seemed so sure of it and no one wanted to celebrate Christmas without Law. So he, Shachi, Law and Bepo left to celebrate with their co-workers at New World Express Building. When they arrived there was more than they anticipated. There was food everywhere and alcohol galore from finer wines to sparkling ciders. _

_He had been, of course, partial to wine. There was no real reasoning behind it, Penguin had always really liked the way wine made him feel. It was something similar to role playing when he held the wine glass aerating it by swirling the glass gently in hand. Shachi always said he acted like an idiot when he was drunk or drinking in general. Usually, Pen wouldn't get as drunk he can but the wine here was high end. He never got to drink this type of wine because it was unnecessary money. So he really enjoyed himself with Shachi there, making fun of the people around the room. Not outta spite, but more of the drunken shenanigans that college students would do, voicing over people from a distance, wondering what they were saying and pretending._

_Shachi knew he couldn't resist a challenge when he was drunk so he pointed out the mistletoe above the arch of a metal doorway. "I dare you to get the number of the next person who walks in the door." Penguin had been appalled but it was for show because he could feel excitement bubbling in him at the chance to be a bit wild and blame it on the alcohol. It had been too long since he had last been drunk, he could tell because he was craving something wild to do. No one came in or out of the doorway in a minute until someone did. _

_**He**_ _was taller than Penguin and was beefier than Bepo. The sexy kind of beefy, the one where you could tell they worked out but it wasn't a visual overload. What was attractive however, was the massive thick blonde hair on the man. Even buzzed and on edge, he knew that the man was apart of Kidd's department for Qualitative whatever. Funny thing was, once enough alcohol was in him, he would try and make out with a tree if you asked him to. Penguin was hella gay to begin with, so this blonde man vibing with him._

_Now to be honest, Penguin had been nervous, it had clamped his soul the moment someone actually walked in. However, Penguin was exactly what Shachi always called him when he was drunk... he was indeed a dumbass. This particular dumbass (namely himself) didn't give 2 rat's ass about who he was trying to schmooze or if they would receive it kindly. He swallowed his fear, chased it in fact with another glass of wine. His face steaming underneath the influence as he trudged ahead near the blonde haired man who seemed aloof and straying. He was alone. Good. He sat next to the man on a bench in the hallway, he sat on the other side and smiled brightly. He knew his smile did wonders with people. He always blessed his mother for giving him her baby face, even if he was using it for evil._

"_Hey! Youuuuu went unddeer the mistsetoe," Penguin felt alarmed at how he slurred, the other man seemed to look at him like an alien. Made sense, he probably wasn't looking or acting like a sane human. The guy was probably very confused why a black haired idiot with earrings was coming over drunk off his ass talking about mistletoe (Apparently, Killer said that he was shocked when Penguin came over because he was clearly wearing his department outfit when Kid and Law's departments were on the war path with each other). _

_Regardless of what it might've looked like, drunk off the ass Penguin could give less shits about it and decided to really shame himself by __**openly ogling Killer's body and telling him so **__(Killer told him how he blatantly threw around words like how 'handsome' he was, and that he was a 'hot piece of ass that needed sweet sweet loving'. Penguin doesn't know if the last line was actually said aloud, but he would not doubt the possibility when drunk)._

_Personally, Penguin did think those things. Still does even now. He may or may not have been giving the man the biggest gay vibes he had ever used in his life and then apparently at some point in the evening (Penguin didn't remember much about that night), decided to put his number in Killer's phone (and texted something along the lines of they were the Romeo and Juliet of this company and at this point, Penguin really wonders how Killer handled the profusely drunk and flirty him without dying from embarrassment.) He remembered the massive headache he had the next morning when he woke at Shachi's with a text from the man explaining the night's events in brief detail and that it was no big deal. _

_What his beautiful husband back then had failed to mention in those texts, was that Penguin had landed some very light and cute kisses on him __**THAT EVERYONE HAD PICTURES OF!**_ _(Imagine him sitting next to Killer on a bench with a kissy face pressed against the blonde's cheek and a whole bottle of vodka cradled in his arms while Killer looked absolutely miffed about it all). Point said, Shachi, his friend and resident idiot who lived with him, was absolutely busting a nut laughing at the drunk text he had sent to Killer. _

_Of course, Shachi LIVED to recount the whole night in any detail he had to truly make Penguin feel guilty. Sooo Penguin decided to make some barbeque sweet buns and go over to Kidd's office to apologize the next day (FUCKING SHACHI ATE HALF OF THE ONE'S THAT WERE TO GO TO WORK SO HE DIDN'T GET TO EAT ANY AT ALL!)_

_He left them on Killer's desk while the man was away and received many dark glares, because of his department's uniform. He sent a brief text and pictures of the food to Killer so that he was aware. At the time, he remembered being relieved that he wouldn't have to continue bothering the man with his issues. Then, he got a thank you message from Killer which was definitely a possibility that he didn't expect (What Penguin didn't know was that Killer actually thought Penguin was funny and wanted to see what he was like without being drunk). So Killer asked then about the recipe, because he really enjoyed the BBQ sweet buns. _

_Which, of course, Penguin gave him to try and remedy the kisses he gave Killer last night on the cheeks. Killer said he was a bit of a bum when it came to trying to make anything. They had started talking, conversations that went well into the night when they didn't need to. It was just a comfortable thing really and Penguin learned so much about Killer. They talked during the weekdays. Just pictures of the food they made or things about work, especially about their high-matinence bosses. Some of the best conversations came from their demanding bosses. Some sides of Eustass Kidd were much more funny when seen through the eyes of the underpaid babysitter in charge of affairs._

_Killer seemed to enjoy Law's interactions with others, how cold he could be with clients and how exasperatedly drunk Law could get as he yelled about clients after hours in his home with his dog and his 3 best friends. It was nonstop texting which didn't bother Penguin because the conversations were engaging. They hit it off during the week and they talked about New Year's and how they were both bored with nothing to do. Then Killer suggested they watch it the ball drop and fireworks at his home and Penguin could teach him how to cook something. _

_Penguin, at the time, could tell this was an invitation. Why else would you invite over someone a week or so after they pay you all sorts of compliments and even SCHMOOZE over you with drunk kisses on a holiday that banks on champagne of all drinks? Penguin two weeks ago would have been absolutely beside himself with terror staying at someone's home on New Years in his opposing department war for the studio. Especially one with the name of Killer (which wasn't saying much considering his name was Penguin)._

_That changed when Killer really started to talk to him though and found out how much he truly adored the softer side of Killer. Especially when it came to cooking, Killer seemed to be more hesitant and fretful over everything. It made Penguin feel appreciated for his skills when someone didn;t have them, which sounds a lot worse than he intended. Not to brag, but Penguin had been called Chef Cool Guy in medical (which was absolutely something stupid Shachi started and actually caught on. Damn, the charisma of Shachi was commendable though for getting such a simple nickname to actually sound fun). _

_He cooked for Shachi, who was his roommate, every night. They had even started a blog for it and gotten good advice from chefs in the local area. It was a bit exciting back then, but he had become more simple at home. Now that he had someone actually asking what he was making or inquisitive about how he made it...Penguin remembered the feeling of loving to impress people. He wanted to make them awe, it wasn't for validation, it was more because he could do these things to make people see him. _

_So on New Year's Eve, they had a date. It had been cute and 2 minutes before New Year's Day, Before 12 o'clock struck, he remembered things much more clearly. They were sitting on the couch. They weren't super close and they were on different sides, but the tension was clear as day. He could remember how the leather of the couch felt hot on his skin as nerves set in. How cold his shoulders felt every time Killer shifted even a bit and the couch opened a pocket of air. His arms were laying on the arm, watching with mild interest. His eyes were moreover attracted to the blonde man's tanned taut legs. _

_He could get away with peeking at them here. It was too cold outside to wear anything but pants to work. Killer had worn shorts for the hangout, Penguin couldn't erase the image if he tried. The way the TV lit their bodies in the front room. Discarded plates with silverware on them sat at the table. Penguin could hear the hitch in the quiet space, the tension cut with a knife as Killer spoke. _

"_You know they say it is good luck to kiss someone on New Year's...do you believe in that tradition at all?" he said so lightly and it was quiet. Penguin took an intake a breath of air and had replied, "I do, I think it can be good luck. I guess it depends if it is a consensual action course." After a moment, Penguin remembered the other reaching over and touching his arm on the couch. "Would it be consensual if I wanted to summon some good luck with you?" It was soft sounding, it gave him a choice. Penguin remembered how red he felt in the face, how fast he had replied. It wasn't even hesitant or eager, his voice just flowed naturally to the answer. "Only if it meant more a simple kiss, otherwise I am afraid that would be bad luck for me. I don't try and get good luck with anyone on New Year's, only the best company makes the luck better."_

_Killer smirked and said, "Guess it would be good luck then." Penguin remembered them waiting for New Year's to start the countdown, the moment it started counting they kissed. Then they laughed profusely when Penguin fell backwards and hit his damn head on the arm of the couch. Killer apologized for his couch causing pain all year. That they had to wait a year to try again for another kiss like that. It felt like they were kissing for a whole year.(He only remembers this part because his boss, Law, decided to record his admittance of dating Killer and had a fake court date in his mailbox about him going on trial for 'department atmosphere atrocities'.)_

_(Yeah, they had a literal stupid meet up in Law's office where Law decided as best friend and boss, that he had to figure out if Killer was using him (Which he obviously wasn't). It was only worse when the only witness was Shachi testifying against him on the 'stand' (behind the filing cabinet) and put on a sob story about how late he was to get home (It was New Years, Penguin came home at 1)). They had kissed and talked about how open they were with their sexualities and whether or not to start hanging around office friends. They decided 2 days later that their nosy friends would find anyways as Penguin had his 'trial' and Killer had Kidd sniffing around. They came clean and Kidd was vehemently against them dating (not surprising).It was stupid since it had nothing to do with him, it's only now that Penguin realized it was protectiveness._

_Kidd decided to passive aggressively follow Killer everywhere when they started dating. He was childish to think he could really stop their relationship like that. Shachi decided to start taking pictures of them at some point and send them to Law, who sent them to Kidd. Then Shachi sent Law and Kidd pictures of Killer and Penguin. Kidd then sent those pictures to his friends Heat and Wire (also Killer's friends). This started what is now known as the 'Enemy Group chat' when Heat decided to group them into a big group chat and threaten Penguin against hurting their boy, Killer's, heart (Killer got a kick out of it). The group chat was silent for a month or two till Shachi decided to send a picture of Killer and Penguin without them knowing. _

_It was the time that Killer was over at Shachi and Penguin's apartment. He sent a picture where Killer was watching Penguin cook an early Valentine's meal. It only spiralled from there as Kidd and Law seemed to get into fights and Shachi started cracking more jokes about how Penguin had Killer wrapped around his finger. It stopped being so hostile after awhile and became more innocent in nature, their group text. It took a while, but looking back, the change was sudden but slow in nature._

_Shachi would take pictures of him and Penguin at places and post them with lovey dovey hearts (Killer also got a laugh out of it, but was stuck at work usually when Shachi and Penguin went for lunch so he said he was a bit jealous). It was around spring time when the flowers bloomed and all that. That was when the enemy group chat probably became just a group chat. Shachi (the charming devil of a friend) was able to convince Heat and Wire to go to a movie he wanted to see (they wanted to see it too, but he wasn't convinced). _

_Penguin remembered some of the pictures, one funny one really centered around Shachi making a cheesy smile in the movie seats with Wire and Heat next to each other. It was obviously a surprise shot because Wire was in mid surprise popcorn chew and Heat was saying something pointing to the screen. "I have a hot date too Pen. It's called Captain Galaxia and the Forces of Evil which only the coolest people attend with a cool guy like me!" _

_Penguin actually remembered seeing some guys in the background that looked like pinocchio with a large nose with his mouth full too. Killer and Penguin were out shopping at the time for Kid's birthday gift. Law was actually with them at the time, enjoying the details on Eustass and even considering buying a gag gift of a flower pot for him with a red tulip. Law's plan involved comparing him to a flower pot. Law started laughing at the picture Shachi sent in the middle of a store and then he showed Killer and Penguin later when he remembered. (Killer actually saved the picture and put in a black book, he called it 'The Black Book' because it was for blackmail, which wasn't creative enough for Penguin so the name evolved into something more like, 'The Naughty List'. The name was revolving around how Penguin wanted Killer to dress up as Santa for Christmas. He said he would think about it). _

_It continued on till summertime when Killer decided they all needed to go to the damn beach and settle this department issue with a beach ball tournament. God, of course his husband thought that sports were going to save them since the medical (despite being combat trained) were nowhere near as buffed up as Killer and his crew had been over the summer. Little did they know, that Penguin and Shachi, were on the volleyball team in college and were absolutely incredible in their unity. Killer and Kid, Heat and Wire and even Bepo and Law, crushed by their teamwork. Killer probably regretted suggesting the game after he saw Shachi and him smile like children on Halloween (Killer says that it was still fun and that he only did so bad because he was watching him play). _

_Law and Kidd got into a fight, which was normal, between them though Penguin started to notice that Law wasn't acting like his usual cold aloof self around Kid. He seemed to be having fun, it was there in the fact that he started to seek Kidd's company after something amusing happened. It was probably around the time of them playing Beach Ball that Penguin really noticed how fast their friends were melding together. Killer and Penguin had first been afraid of their friends killing each other, but they were actually...not? _

_Kidd and Law still fought over things but there was always something holding them back. Shachi, Heat, and Wire seemed to have a deeper relationship, because they started going to big events together. All the festivals Shachi always begged Penguin to go to (and failed) were now fantasies fulfilled by Heat and Wire (Killer said they were always bored before Shachi). They sometimes would come over to play games too at his and Shachi's apartment._

_As summer hit full swing, Penguin and Killer got a little more intimate as the summer heated the air. They kissed and hand held, hoping that their friends were able to not kill each other before they got deeper into their own relationship. Things ran smoothly and then July 18th came around. It was Wire's birthday and Shachi seemed a little off. Penguin may not be the most observant man but he could tell his roommate was getting ansty. _

_He had asked about it (like any good roommate) and was surprised when the other man seemed like he was going crazy. He had been cracked up to see his best friend, mischievous and glitzy as always, finally seemed to lose his cool. His face had been red as he spoke to him, "Pen, I can't do it anymore. I get it now!" Penguin didn't understand what he meant, it was too vague. "What do you mean? You are worrying me," the hatted male told him how he felt torn. He talked about how much fun he had had with his bros Wire and Heat and then he said something that made Penguin's memory sharp._

_He couldn't forget it, his friend was distraught for days before and it eased its way into hesitancy. "I really really like them….like more than bros or anything. I keep looking at them and feeling weird. I think I wanna share even my pizza slices with them Pen." It sounded stupid but Shachi never shared pizza EVER. This. THIS WAS MONUMENTAL! He didn't even share with Penguin! Never, it was the one unwritten rule that was never even joked about. He had done it once and it was the first time Shachi had ever been mad at him from a whole week. They never speak about it. They always got Shachi his own pizza and no one would ever touch it. This was a step in a direction that Penguin remembered clearly. It was the day he realized his friends were also falling in love._

_Shachi was a lover and a fighter, the best on the field and in Penguin's heart. Shachi would always be the best friend but when the orange haired man fell in love, Shachi truly became a main character of his own cliche story. Soft sighs, lingering looks, sweaty cliches that left Penguin watching in a state of forever side character. Shachi was exceedingly like a TV drama when he was in love. Penguin always felt like a character in it, like he had the role of the supportive friend. It was, of course, a great role (everyone's favorite character) but Shachi was more nervous than usual. Wire's birthday was making Shachi's legs turn like jelly. Penguin could barely hold his best friend up at that time, Shachi had some sea legs. Penguin remembered getting Shachi shitfaced till they came up with an idea. _

_That really hadn't worked since they forgot what happened (It seemed however Killer was all too happy to tell them how Penguin had face timed him with Shachi who kept complaining as Penguin gushed over his boyfriend to Killer on the phone, boyfriend meaning Killer himself. Killer said he would have been more flattered if he didn't have to go to work that morning or if the call had been earlier than 3am. His husband truly was more patient than he gave him credit for). _

_When Heat's birthday came around, Penguin couldn't even tell you what Shachi got for the blue haired menace. Shachi never told Penguin actually, Penguin had snooped but to no avail. A week after the birthday, Shachi seemed to be normal again and Kidd's boys, Heat and Wire, seemed to be closer to his best friend. A pang of jealousy rang through him as autumn hit and he saw Shachi less and less as his roommate spent more time at Heat and Wire's place. _

_It was worse because Law and Kidd also started to act more coupley, cute gazes, times where Kidd would complain about something a little less hostile and more mindful in his words. Nagging was the word he was looking for. They were off doing fun stuff and sending group photos and Penguin really only talked to Killer. His relationship with Killer was going rather well, every little date or gesture means so much to him as time goes on. Penguin felt genuinely happy in the fall, the leaves and food. Of course, the holidays added to Penguin's love of spirit of any kind. It always had and probably always will. _

_The funny thing was, he had been excited most for couples costumes for halloween. It sounded stupid, especially since he and Shachi did it for years (They did everything from PB+J to Lewis and Clark which was dumb and itchy) This was the moment that Penguin couldn't forget. Never could forget ever. They had a dumb Halloween party this time, Law came as a vampire and Kidd as a werewolf, suited them because of their stereotypical personalities. Always at each other's throats ready for war, but even now that hadn't changed. The tension between them though was no longer purely loathing, there was a healthy amount of embarrassment in it now. They had inside jokes now and everything. It was almost cute. Almost. _

_They did it all the time to the point where Killer and Penguin wondered if they should spy on their bosses to see how much they were spending together. Penguin could practically remember the conversation because it was so special to have all his friends in one place (yes, Penguin had accepted the Equality department as friends now, hard to believe they used to hate each other). The party was fun and cute, Shachi invited his boyfriends (the new titles took some getting used to, but Penguin couldn't remember when they started throwing the word boyfriends around for Heat and Wire, but it wasn't important really). Penguin invited them in, they were dressed as bats….or maybe batmansss? Penguin didn't ask. They greeted Shachi who was wearing a shark costume with a paper attached the front that said the word Loan….yep, he was a loan shark._

_Penguin however had to wait 20 minutes for Killer, he had to do something he said. His husband had come in with an entire bag of homemade treats (Penguin taught him how to make white chocolate fudge and Killer had colored them for the party purple and orange). Everyone greeted him except Law and Kid, whose sole goal was to fight about whether a quesadilla was a sandwich, which was a terrible topic since Law HATED bread with a passion. Anyway, Killer and him were dressed as Pokemon trainers. Jessie and James from Team Rocket actually which was hilarious because the thing he was taking so long on was actually his hair and getting it to look like Jessies. Penguin had a rose in hand to give to Killer, a black rose which made him laugh…he always had a pretty laugh._

_Killer and the crew finally settled down and watched some spooky movies, Penguin held close to Killer as Shachi finally laughed at their costumes...like he was any better with his pun intended costume. They watched something old that Law loved which was apparent when body parts started getting separated from bodies. Law was definitely the only one sleeping tonight, because the movie left them sort of speechless. The funniest thing was when the bodies started getting sliced Law started laughing, the look on Kid's face when he realized he was sitting next to a psychotic bastard was so funny that even Wire started to laugh (that dude never laughs, it was eye opening to Penguin as to why Shachi liked him. His smile was so sweet)._

_The movie was over with which meant dinner was starting, they brought food and Killer for some reason told them to stop for a second. Penguin was confused and asked what was wrong when Killer started laughing weirdly and Penguin remembered feeling kind of scared. Killer usually didn't laugh like...that. Shachi then did something stupid, like trip over a chair stupid which made Penguin worried (it came with being a medical combative partner, you don't look away from injuries, even if your friend was being a dumbass). Shachi smiled and did a thumbs up and said he was fine. Penguin could vividly recall the moment he turned back around to his friends. Killer was on one knee and everyone else had their phones and Penguin found himself starting to hyperventilate. Everything was moving fast in his head but all he could see was a pokeball in Killer's hand and the man's eyes peeking out from underneath his wild bangs. A smile too wide ever forget as he asked, "Pen, you brought me so much good luck since I met you at the party so I only found it fitting to uh propose to you at one...without you being drunk this time." a chuckle went around the room._

_Penguin could barely see anything as his vision began blurring early on, but then a click revealed a wedding band, small and thin, but gleaming gently against a deep red fabric in the pokeball. His silly husband knew how much he loved Pokemon (he had 2 tattoos related to it after all), but this was something wild. "When we kissed on New Year's, our relationship started to grow and I kinda started to think how uh beautiful it would be if we could b-blossom on the same day we got together. Would you let me be your good company on New Years forever and...chose me forever?" _

_Penguin had choked on his breath, but then Law said something under his breath, "Oh he's good." Everyone including Killer laughed, both of them more out of nervousness and Penguin felt his whole heart just quake quick in his chest. He loved him. Every breathless word of praise in bed, every little conversation, and every damn annoying thing Killer decided to pull when they went out in public. _

_Everything._

_Killer was his everything. _

_For a moment, Penguin had wondered what he would even do if he said no…_

_Funny thing was, he couldn't even imagine something so impossible happening in the first place._

_He couldn't think of a single damn reason to let the word no leave him._

"_Yes," he breathed it through rushed breaths and clamored to Killer on the ground whose face turned wet as their cheeks warmed through contact. He kissed him, like he was gonna live and die forever. Penguin couldn't remember feeling this warm as he hugged everyone of his friends. This was everything. _

_Months led up to the wedding though because no thanks to Killer, HE DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO PLAN A DAMN WEDDING ON NEW YEARS! He had been flustered and panicked, thanking to the sweet heavens he had his friends Shachi handling entertainment and Law managing everything having to do with the actual day and the reservation of everything, Penguin still had a lot of feelings. _

_Killer wasn't of much help, which Penguin expected. Killer wasn't particular but Penguin could tell what he liked, his body language always spoke so loudly. They picked and picked, they even started to live together, switching around housing situations was easier when all your friends were hooking up with your friend group. He expected to have issues living with Killer but he found it to be freeing. It soothed some of his worries then and even now. The days went quickly and on Christmas, Penguin and Killer had a quiet day. A relaxing one just for them. All of it led up to today, what happened only hours earlier...it hadn't sunk in yet._

"We are here," Killer said softly and Penguin smiled as they both got off the motorcycle. Penguin's white suit still looking white and Killer's blue suit in a similar state. Killer must have been extra careful driving. The cold air made them rush inside without another word as they came to the takoyaki shop of Hachi. The place was decorated with white and blue, Hachi himself dressed in black with a blue flower and his daughter Cammie wore a white and blue dress. They worked with the New World Express company often and became mutual friends with Shachi and Penguin through years of had extended an offer to house their reception for a discount (which they had taken gladly). The daughter smiled and Hachi held up his cooking tools in triumph.

"Look at you two! Happy as clams, is it warm enough in here for you two?" the red faced man seemed to be jolly and Penguin felt himself blush. "It's perfect Hachi, you even decorated for us! It's beautiful!" The man chuckled and Penguin could feel his face vibrate warmly, "I hope you had a safe trip over, it's quite cold today. Perfect for a New Year's Eve though, wouldn't you say?" Killer beside him chuckled and Penguin smiled too, "It would be better if it snowed like last year." Killer sighed and Penguin smirked, always a perfectionist this one was. "Since we are travelling back home tonight, let's not hope for anything that piles up." Hachi seemed to agree, people who drove usually felt the same way on the matter. Snow usually didn't help anyone who drove.

"You guys came on a motorcycle right? Can I see it? Please?" Cammie bounced and jumped over the counter, Hachi made a sound of surprise. "Oi Cammie, don't jump over the table!" The young girl made a shocked noise and apologized as she fixed a decoration. Penguin pulled at Killer to the end of the long table that Hachi and his daughter had set up. They both sagged with relief and Killer audibly moaned as he stretched his long legs.

"Mr. Hachi, don't worry. Our party will be here in around 30 minutes. Me and Killer just want to talk, so don't worry about feeding us or anything. Once again, I really wanna thank you for doing this on New Years." The older man softly gazed at them, "Naw, it's my pleasure to be apart of such good memories. You two are so lucky to have each other. I remember me and my wife, couldn't be separated for one minute from each other. You two look so much like us. It brings up good memories for me honestly."

With that Hachi disappeared back in the kitchen. Penguin couldn't help some tears that started to fall. "We're married," he said it softly, wondering if saying it aloud would shatter the dream , but he felt Killer nuzzle into his neck mumbling an 'mmhmm'. His husband sounded weak and tired, perhaps he was actually much more nervous than Penguin had been. Killer was good at hiding his emotions sometimes. "You know," a small little look to the right as Killer's weight grew in numbers, thick arms wrapped around his back and pulled him tighter.

The black haired man smiled as the nuzzles turned into light pecks. He giggled as each press of lips became more insistent. "KILLER," Penguin exclaimed as the tanned hand on his back traveled low. His heart swooped before he tutted, "you need to take a break honey." Killer seemed to pause at the word honey, Penguin reached for Killer's hair and hugged him back. "'M not tired," the words slurred a bit and the black haired man huffed, his husband really was going to be a handful wasn't he...a very beautiful handful that he would love forever. "Sleep, we have all the time after the reception to be together."

Penguin gently pressed his lips to through hair and onto a hidden cheek. It was hot and Penguin pushed his forehead into Killer's...truly he was a lovely man who chose him. Penguin looked out the window as the night droned on and soon their company came through the door. Exuberant greetings and wishes of happiness with it. It was everything Penguin ever wanted.

As he looked over at Killer laughing with Kidd though, he felt the realization finally sink in. He gotta have it everyday. Every morning as he woke up every night as they drifted to sleep, every second they cooked together or kissed lovingly. They were truly theirs alone. The sight of Killer, his everything, Penguin could call it his view alone. This was the beginning, the moment that day struck midnight, they would be able to enjoy every year together. It was the beginning of something amazing and that is the life we have.

_Together_

**Aryes: Hoped you liked it Ninja, our cute boys are all grown up 3 Happy Holidays and New Year Ninja :)**

**-Aryes**


End file.
